You Don't Know Me!
by Erica Christian
Summary: What if Heaven Leigh Casteel Stonewall was forced to teach a classroom full of V.C. Andrews characters? Would she be able to save their lives?


-1

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Of course. Inspired by both V.C. Andrews and also those cheesy teacher/student movies, like "Freedom Writers" and "Dangerous Minds". This is not meant to be racist. I'm just making fun of these kinds of movies.

Oh, and I realize that not all of these characters could possibly have been in high school together. Oh well.

Characters

Cathy---troubled girl, once locked in an attic with siblings, obsessed with sex and in a relationship with her guardian.

Chris---obsessed with his sister Cathy

Julian---abusive boyfriend of Vera

Vera---slut, mean-spirited, but deep down, misunderstood

Dawn---pregnant teen

Jimmy---Dawn's brother who desperately wants to join the army

Clara Sue----gossip

Philip---philanderer, class date rapist

Giselle---snobby and spoiled, unfortunately crippled

Melody---whiny brat, disliked by all

Cary---brooding young man

Raven---spitfire, latino (or is it latina?)

Butterfly---shy, vulnerable girl who people ignore

Crystal---brainy know it all

Brooke---tomboy, does what she wants

Rain---Black, tough. People underestimate her though.

"I admit your résumé's pretty impressive, Mrs. Stonewall, but I don't know if we can accommodate you right now," said Miss Emily Dean Dewhurst as Heaven placed a hand to her heart. She felt ashamed and exposed. Maybe if she'd grown up in Winnerrow, instead of the Willies, people would take her more seriously.

"Look, I'm a really caring person," Heaven told Miss. Dewhurst. "I'm intelligent. I loved school as a kid and I still love learning something new each day. I could really inspire kids. Please. Just give me a chance. I may look like a dark-haired dirty Casteel, but my mother was blond, blue-eyed and beautiful. Let me show you that I can be every bit as productive to society as she was."

"Well…" Miss Dewhurst paused to think. "I'll tell you what. We have this one class. The teacher's gone. Got…ill, all of a sudden. Had to leave abruptly. This is the only position available at the moment but…"

"I'll take it!" Heaven said.

…………………………

The next day, Heaven made it to class before the bell rang. The room was empty and it gave her a few moments to her self. She was so excited, she could barely contain her joy. She picked up a piece of chalk and began to write her name on the board. Heaven Stonewall. She loved to see her name in print. It looked so important up there!

The bell rang.

There was a commotion out in the halls. Children talking and laughing. Such wonderful sounds. It reminded her of her childhood and all the hope and excitement that filled a new day of learning.

The first few students dribbled into her classroom. There was an apricot-haired girl followed by a beautiful boy with blue-black hair and a pale, pale complexion. Such lovely young ones, Heaven thought. But they were looking at her with mistrust and she knew that she should make them feel at home.

"Welcome," she said.

They didn't respond.

More kids filtered in. There was a black girl with beautiful dark hair, a blond hunky guy with cerulean blue eyes and an impish smile, a dark-haired boy with a sullen expression, a few more blonds, a small girl with light curly hair, a latino (or was it latina? She would have to figure that out somehow, and soon.)

"Hello," Heaven said when the time came to begin. "My name is Heaven Stonewall."

But the kids weren't listening to her; they were all absorbed in each other. A blond couple were sitting by the radiator staring soulfully into each other's eyes. Another blond girl sat slumped in her chair, her hands placed over her stomach, while another blond boy leered at her. "Stop! Don't!" she cried when he tried to reach over and touch her shoulder. The apricot-haired girl and the dark-haired, pale-skinned boy were kissing like mad in front of the book case toward the back of the room. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he devoured her face. "Ow," she suddenly cried, "I think I tore a ligament!" A red-haired girl in a wheelchair just sulked, while a brainy looking girl with glasses scribbled something on a piece of paper, no doubt doing other work in Heaven's classroom!

"Class, class! It's time to begin!"

They didn't quiet down, but she heard one girl snort out loud. It was the red-haired girl in a wheelchair. "You remind me of my sister," she said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She's a real bitch."

Here we go, thought Heaven. Her Casteel self was about to be tested.


End file.
